robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hammer
Hammer & Tong was a robot that competed in the fourth series of Robot Wars, reaching the second round before being beaten into submission by the eventual Grand Finalist Stinger. Design It was a six-wheel drive skid-steer robot in clear polycarbonate armour. Its unique weapon consisted of a scavenged lifting arm that concealed a large spike. When the arm was raised, the spike was brought out, whereby the arm could be brought down again as a spiked axe. The spike would then tuck away when in contact with the ground, so that it would also act as a flipper. The weapon was the only one to have an actual conversion process, despite it merely being a spike that sheathed into the arm when lowered. Both weapons were potent, often producing recoil strong enough to throw Hammer & Tong into the air, but didn't cause a lot of damage and didn't manage to flip any of its opponents. Hammer & Tong was also extremely cumbersome, with even its top speed of 7mph seemingly unrealised in the arena. The Team Team Hammer & Tong were based in Market Rasen, Lincolnshire. The team was captained by Stewart Smith, who was joined by Oliver Smith and Paul Schmidt during their only appearance in Series 4. Qualification Hammer & Tong qualified for the Fourth Wars by attending the live qualification tour. Hammer & Tong attempted to return for Series 5, where it is known to have fought Obsidian in a qualifier battleThe archived Obsidian website on the Series 5 qualifiers. Although Obsidian's axe was not under the full control of its team, Team Hammer & Tong were nevertheless fearful of the titanium weapon, which pierced straight through Hammer & Tong on its first strike. Hammer & Tong responded with a hit to the side of Obsidian, bending a piece of its framework, but Obsidian managed to land another axe blow on Hammer & Tong. With Obsidian's axe buried inside Hammer & Tong, Obsidian managed to drive Hammer & Tong into the pit. This caused Hammer & Tong to lose the battle by knockout, and it did not qualify for the Fifth Wars as a result. Robot History Series 4 In its first battle, Hammer & Tong fought the fourteenth seed Bigger Brother and newcomer Clawed Hopper. Bigger Brother flipped Clawed Hopper onto its side, but not quite enough to flip it over. Clawed Hopper's walking movements were enough to cause the walker to land the right way up. Bigger Brother withdrew and Hammer & Tong pushed into Clawed Hopper, whose walking movement and weight allowed it to easily overpower Hammer & Tong, pushing it very slowly back, whilst Hammer & Tong's weapon cut through thin air. Clawed Hopper slowly advanced on Hammer & Tong, who managed to press down on it with its weapon but not inflict any damage. Bigger Brother rejoined the fight, flipping Hammer & Tong up several times, as Clawed Hopper walked off the floor flipper. Bigger Brother's flipper had insufficient strength and degree of opening to get the wide bodied Hammer & Tong over on its back, so it moved back and attempted to flip Clawed Hopper again, with Clawed Hopper's weight and movement thwarting the attempt once more. Clawed Hopper continued its ponderous advance on Hammer & Tong, but Bigger Brother moved in, getting significantly more flipper beneath the walker, and managed to flip it on its back. Bigger Brother then turned on Hammer & Tong, flipped it up, and wedged its spikes in the wheels. Bigger Brother could not release Hammer & Tong, despite trying, so it pushed it around the arena. Whilst Bigger Brother flailed against Hammer & Tong, Dead Metal and Sgt. Bash closed in on Clawed Hopper. Despite attempts to use its legs to bash Dead Metal's saw away, Clawed Hopper was attacked and put on the flame pit. Dead Metal then pushed it onto the floor flipper, but only flew a small distance due to its enormous weight. Cease was called as Dead Metal attacked Clawed Hopper again. Hammer & Tong then went up against the number thirty seed Stinger in the second round. Hammer & Tong advanced with its weapon in the flipper position, whilst Stinger started much more slowly than usual. When Hammer & Tong drove alongside it and spun, striking its opponent several times with its mace. Stinger then reversed back and charged Hammer & Tong, slamming its mace into the bodyshell of its opponent. Hammer & Tong moved forward and brought its weapon down, which nudged Stinger up onto one wheel. Stinger flailed on one wheel, trying to land on the ground. It finally landed on both wheels, and swung its mace at Hammer & Tong, striking once more. Stinger then attacked three times, with the first landing on the armour, the second missing, and the third being blocked as Hammer & Tong brought its weapon down. Stinger attacked again, and then drove forward. Hammer & Tong had its weapon lowered, attempting to flip Stinger, but Stinger struck with its mace and retreated before the weapon could be fired. Hammer & Tong's attempt to use its axe also missed. Stinger slammed Hammer & Tong, nudging it across the flame pit. Hammer & Tong weakly moved off, but broke down. Stinger pushed its mace underneath, and Hammer & Tong was showing no responsiveness. Stinger spun into position and began spinning, but Hammer & Tong was just out of range, so Stinger drove forward to attack. Its bumper caught on something and caused Stinger to jump away. Stinger continued to harass its opponent, and Matilda confirmed the immobilisation by charging in. Matilda pushed Hammer & Tong across the flame pit and Sir Killalot seized it, effortlessly slicing through Hammer & Tong's armour, before spinning and throwing it. Sgt. Bash and Shunt attacked, easily smashing the armour of Hammer & Tong, and Sir Killalot rejoined to crumple the armour. Sir Killalot finally placed Hammer & Tong on the floor flipper, which threw it, and cease was called. After the battle, the Hammer & Tong claimed that all the damage was cosmetic. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record Outside Robot Wars The team are also known to have created a machine under the name Hammer & Tong 2. It is unknown whether or not it attempted to qualify for the show, but it did compete in at least one live event where it battled against Stinger again in a demonstration, and used its weapon to pick it up. Trivia *Hammer & Tong is one of a few robots whose weapons had double functions. These included Reactor 2, Constrictor, S.M.I.D.S.Y., Lambsy and Eric. All of the weapons could function as lifting weapons. **From these, Hammer & Tong was the only robot to have its weapon act as a spiked axe instead of jaws, though Anorakaphobia claimed to have the capabilities to hammer and flip. *Hammer & Tong was the only robot from Heat J of Series 4 that did not make any other appearances. References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Lincolnshire Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 1 Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots which debuted in Series 4 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 4 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 5 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Extreme Warriors Season 1 Category:Robots with Unique weapons